Endografts and delivery device assemblies for endografts are used in aortic intervention. They are used by vascular surgeons to treat aneurysms and to repair regions of the aorta, including the aortic arch, the thoracic aorta, the abdominal aorta and the aortic bifurcation.
Multiple stent grafts may be implanted to provide a system of interconnected stent grafts. Interconnected stent grafts can be made of fenestrated stent grafts and smaller side branch grafts.
Endografts for treating branched vessels, typically stent grafts, are intricate and take considerable time to produce. There is thus a need to provide an improved endograft for treating branched vessels.
Throughout this specification, the term “distal” with respect to a portion of the aorta, a deployment device or an endograft means the end of the aorta, deployment device or endograft further away in the direction of blood flow from the heart and the term “proximal” means the portion of the aorta, deployment device or end of the endograft nearer to the heart in the direction of blood flow. When applied to other vessels, similar terms such as caudal and cranial should be understood.